


You Love I, I Love You

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And these two, Drabble, Feelings, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Wordcount: 500-1.000, World War I, i would die for every person in the wom cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: “How selfish.” Will thought to himself, peeking out one of the windows to look at the younger male. So young, naive, and yet so perfect at the same time. He smiled.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	You Love I, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> writing more 1917 for more writing/canon divergent practice + i want it to appear above bnha on my profile-  
> also because i love these two and i'm sorry if i didn't do them justice hnghh
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

He shouldn’t be having these thoughts.

He shouldn’t be thinking about how much he wanted to be with Tom, how much he wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him,  _ do things to him _ .

He shouldn’t be thinking about those things, especially at a time like this. They were in the middle of trying to deliver a  _ fucking message _ , a message that would save sixteen-hundred men. But yet, as he walked around the abandoned house, trying to make sure that it was actually abandoned, Thomas Blake was the only thing on his mind.

Making a move would be suicide, especially if anybody found out. He knew the risks, the penalty, the shame that comes with this, the numerous lectured drilled into his head ever since childhood, both from his parents and from many different priests at church.

But he’d risk it just to be able to indulge in Tom at least once.

“ _ How selfish _ .” Will thought to himself, peeking out one of the windows to look at the younger male. So young, naive, and yet so perfect at the same time. He smiled.

Tom turned around, looking into the house. “Anything?”

Will blinked, then shook his head. “Nothing.”

Continuing towards the kitchen, a children’s toy catches his eyes. A doll with its eyes burnt on the ground, a light coating of dust covering the doll. It reminds him of home, his sister and nieces waiting for him to return home, ever for a little while.

But even now, the thought of home doesn’t even feel like home. Over the past few months, the trenches and people he had met had become home to him. The bright-eyed soldier he’d met just a few months ago had barely changed, still keeping a youthful and optimistic outlook on life. The stories he told were always so descriptive, like he knew the people personally without ever actually meeting them. Every day he grew closer and closer to Tom, and before he knew it, he’s fallen into a hell of forbidden feelings.

“Earth to Schofield? Hello?” Tom playfully asked, waving a free hand in front of the other’s face, turning on his heel to walk back outside once again. Before he could, Will grabbed his wrist, stopping the other. Tom turned back around, a curious but surprised expression on his face.

The next thing Tom was able to register was that he was being shoved against a wall, a pair of lips on his own. He was being kissed. He was being kissed by Will. He was being kissed by Will, who was a  _ guy _ . He didn’t move, but rather accepted it. Hell, he actually  _ enjoyed  _ it.

Once they broke apart, faces slightly flushed red, neither of them knew what to do. Will muttered an apology, his voice softer than normal. Tom sighed, looking down at the ground, then back up.

“You know what would happen if they found out, right?” Tom whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. They were cautious, carefully listening for any sounds that could indicate a nearby stranger. No one could know, and no one would ever know. He pulled the other back in, taking the lead. Each passing second felt like an eternity, the duo wanting to fully take in each aspect of each other. Maybe these feelings weren’t so bad after all. Maybe there was nothing wrong with being in love with someone so similar to you.

" _ I love you. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
